a neko girl
by silverstarxdarkwing
Summary: what if italy hid a secret from all of the nations until one day germany find out 'his' little secret
1. Chapter 1

silver: hello guys i had an amazing inspiration so here is it Ital do the desclaimer!

Italy: Silver doesn't own Hetalia

''talking''

'thinking'

* * *

**Italy's pov**

I woke up feeling the lumps on my head like every single day. what lumps you may ask ,cat ears.

I had the cat ears since I was born, only grandpa Rome knew about my cat ears and about another secret. Cat ears weren't the only cat trait I have, I have cat's sense of smell and hearing, a cat tail and cat fangs and claws. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

I took off all of my night clothes and the extra reddish brown hair which also let me let down my long hair and started wrapping my chest. No I wasn't hurt or anything, but that was also one of my secrets, i am a **_girl_**.

I heard knocking on the door ''Italy I'm coming in'' Germany said through the door I quickly tried to wrap my chest but failed when Germany came in.

''Ita-'' Germany widened his eyes ''Italy?'' I tried to search for an explanation but all I did was nod.

''How the h*** are you a girl and how the h*** do you have cat ears and a cat tail!''

''Ve~ first let me get dressed first then I'll tell you'' I pushed him out of the room in embarrassment and closed the door.

I quickly put on my clothes and brushed my hair, avoiding the cat ears. I reopened the door to see Germany's embarrassed face.

''Germany'' I said my voice more girlish than usual.

''Why have you never told me about this!'' I flinched at how loud his voice was'' Ve~ I'm a sorry, I had to keep it a secret because grandpa Rome said that when I grew older Men would try to flirt or do something else with me and he told me to dress, sound, and act like a boy so I wouldn't be attacked by them!'' (imagine how Italy panickly rants)

Germany closed his eyes and thought about it for a moment then quickly opened his eyes again and and pointed at my cat features''and what about those''

''These have been with me since I was born grandpa Rome said that if my cat features were out in public then people will find me weird and give me to the scientist so I would be experimented on''.

I shuttered at the thought of that

* * *

sorry it was short I ran out of ideas for no pm me if you know what i should do next and reveiw


	2. France is being a stalker

silver: hello my clan mates and I'll tell you what I think about the two reviews.

guest: oh my god that would be funny

theweirdfangirloverthere: that is a good idea I like it

silver: OK, I think I'll mix the two suggestions up a bit ( France is a naughty man if you know what I mean) and also Italy will keep her eyes open most of the time

Germany: she doesn't own hetalia

''talking''

'thinking'

(me)

* * *

**Germany's pov **

What in the name of beer was happening, first I find out that Italy was a girl 'that would explain for the high voice of her's but also that she is like a cat girl from one of Japan's animes.

''will you promise not to tell anyone, Germany'' Italy asked with her eyes wide open 'she so cu- wait don't think that Germany' ''fine'' Italy jumped up and hugged me ''thank you Germany!'' I felt heat coming from my face as I put her down.

''Oh yeah, I forgot to put my hair over my head'' Italy ran into the bathroom and came out of the bathroom and had her short hair 'man, even though she's a girl she can look so much like a boy'.

I cleared my throat ''Italy, call Japan we will do our daily training'' I went to the door and turned my head towards Italy ''and don't think I'll go easy on you because you're a girl'' I then walked out the door but not with out hearing a sigh from Italy.

**Italy's pov**

Germany can be a little too harsh on me. I know if Germany goes easy and soft on me someone will suspect why he changed up my training, I'm not that dumb!

I walked out of the room and started thinking what I should make for breakfast 'hm what about some pasta' I 'aha'd' and ran to the kitchen. I grabbed some noodles and put them in the pot then added water to it then I put it on the stove, while humming the song that grandpa Rome taught me.

Germany walked in ''you're cooking pasta at this time?'' I looked away from the pasta then to him ''yup! nothing is better than the taste of pasta in the morning!''. I then turned back towards the pasta but I could of sworn I saw something red on his face but quickly shrugged it off.

After the pasta was done cooking I put it in two bowls and got some sauce and parmajone and put it on top of the pasta. I gave one bowl to Germany then to myself.

''we are going to have a world meeting ,OK Italy'' I looked up from the food and smiled at Germany ''OK captain!''

**~time skip~!**

We got to the world meeting and saw the other countries there. I noticed that France was looking at me strangely but I shrugged it off.

Now, if you have ever been to meetings before you know that it usually start off in arguing then ends with utter chaos, well, that is what is happening right now.

Germany walked up to me and grabbed my hand , catching France's attention. we then walked over away from the table and started talking about my secret.

**France's pov**

When Italy and Germany walked in I notices something... off with Italy.

It started getting worse when I saw Germany walk up to Italy and dragged him away from the table. I got curies and heard Germany start talking a little louder that I could at least read a little bit of his lips, '' Italy what we gong do secret''.

I could only make out those words I started getting excited what secret was Italy and Germany hiding.

after the meeting I decided to follow Italy and see what this little secret of his was. Italy first went to the store and got some pasta, I rolled my eyes.

After a few destinations he finally made it to his house, I was looking through the window, he started gripping his head and pulling stuff out which looked like to be ,pins?

As each pen fell out, more hair came down revealing his long amburn hair, the thing was I noticed something on top of his head,'were those cat ears'.

I looked at Italy's full body 'Italy's a girl' I thought in my head.

what in the world was happening.

ok Guys Ill see yah next time remember r and r


	3. France finds out and goodnights

Silver:Hey guys! so last time France finds out Italy's secret now let's see his reaction! oh and Italy will be a little ooc

Germany:she doesn't own Hetalia

''talking''

'thinking'

* * *

**France's pov  
**

I looked in shock at Italy. 'If what I am seeing is true, wait! I usually see him half naked with only his boxers!how does he have ''those" '.

Me, being the- wanting to-get-information-kind-of-guy, Ran up to Italy's door and barged in. I then ran to Italy's bedroom and opened the door. Italy quickly turned around and saw me, her face was bright red.

''I-Italy, you are a girl!'' Italy looked at me and covered her face shaking, first I thought she was crying but then I saw her angry face ''You don't barge into a person's house, big brother France!''. I then had a seductive smile on my face. "Why have you never told your big brother France~'' I purred out each word and kept getting closer and closer to her.

I was about to get closer until Germany came in...

He looked at me in full out rage and punched me.

**Italy's pov**

I cried and ran for Germany when. Germany looked at France and yelled "what were you trying to do with Italy!".

France looked at him in fake sadness "I wasn't going to do anything~". I hid behind Germany as he yelled "You better stay off Italy or I will kill you!" France walked out of the room,then went out of the house.

Germany then turned around to look at me " are you alright? did he touch or hurt you anywhere?" I slowly shook my head and and hugged him, crying into Germany's Blue jacket, staining it. Germany slowly patted my hair telling me comforting words.

I kept weeping, it was so frightening! "Germany I was so scared! I think this is what grandpa Rome meant when he said that the boys would try something!" Germany looked at me and looked at me seriously "Italy! if anyone tries anything on you or try to hurt you!fight!"

I slowly nodded and yawned. Germany noticed this and slowly put up his rare warm smiles "guess your worn out from today's events, come on let's get you do bed"

**Germany's pov**

I slowly walked with Italy to her bed and set her down. I then covered her with blankets and smiled again "hey Germany" I looked at Italy's cute tired form "what?"

Italy yawned "can we tell Japan that I'm a girl to because he is part of our team?" she started to close her eyes.

"Ja, we can"

"Vee~ good" she then drooped her eyes and fell asleep. I slowly kissed her forehead and walked out the room "goodnight Italy"

* * *

Sooo that's the end for chapter three hope you like it and review!


End file.
